History of Meteora
Here in this article, you can find some information about the history of Meteora. 2923 The meteor of professor Vrahitanuaa hits the earth, in the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Three islands and numerous smaller islands now rise above the Ocean. 2924 The United Nations decide that the survivors can colonize the meteor as an independent nation. The leader of this project is Arnold Ziffer, who is declared "Temporary President". The first democratic elections of Meteora are held in 2930 (see below) The first city that the colonizers build is Baigate, in the then founded Oldest District, on the west coast of Midlle Island 2925 Foundation of the cities of Longbai, Axes Gap and Axebai (all in Oldest District). Foundation of the Metropolis District, although not yet inhabited. The Constitution of Meteora is written. Till 2925, Meteora used the Standard UN-laws, which do show a great simularity with the Constitution. 2926 Foundation of the cities Inpact, which later became the federal capital, Meteor Sity, which later became capital of the province, and Lill Inpact, which later became capital of the Metropolis District. 2927 Further expansion of the Oldest District, with the foundation of these cities: Awaiting Hoapfel, Wydal, Hydroforze , Lowwydal and Delta Sity. President Arnold Ziffer makes a plan about the political organization of Meteora, by dividing the country in Three Provinces and several District. The first province to be achieved is that of the Midlle Island. 2928 First Colonization of the Zouthern Island, as the cities of Across Axesgap and Bowlan are founded. The 2nd Province, the Zouther Island, is achieved, and a new District, the Bow District. Later the cities of Westbowlan and Midllebow are founded. Pres. Arnold Ziffer makes a plan about which "Ministryes" will be installed. His "Temporary Governement" moves from Baigate to Inpact. 2929 City of Wydair founded. Untill 2931, Wydair is part of the Metropolis District. First colonization of the Nortern Island, as the cities of Tinglow and Southern Tinglow are founded, thus creating the 3rd Province and another District, the Tinglow District 2930 First democratic elections are held. Pres. Arnold Ziffer is replaced by President Greakman. City of Frenchaw (Tinglow District) founded. 2931 Cities of Hangoaver and Angled Port are founded, thus forming the Angled District. The city of Wydair joins this District. Cities of Valleirock, Shafterstown and Trackmine are built, thus forming the Track District. 2932 City of Midllenort (Oldest District) founded. The council of the Midlle Island province moves from Longbai to Meteor Sity. 2933 Further expansion of the Nortern Island, as the cities of Somedimes Port and Stripe are founded, who form the Stripe District, and as the cities of Haidstrech and Judas Port are founded, who form the Judas District. 2934 Haidtown and Zouthwest (Nortern Island) are founded. Although pres. Greakman insist they join Judas District, Governor Erin Avoc decides to form another District, the Zouthwest District. This District will always remain quite a poor one. Later this year, Maladd is founded here as well. 2nd elections, were Greakman is replaced by Joan Sanxez. City of Nuclus founded. Untill 2938 Nuclus is part of the Stripe District. 2935 With the foundation of Shelter Sity, in the new Shelter District (Zouthern Island), problems arise. Self-declared President Ismail Jebaazh doesn't his district want to become a member of the Federation. Twelve Years of harsh dictatorship in Shelter District begin. Although the federal government, in particular the Ministrye of Defence, does start the organization of a Federal Army, and several military bases and excersize areas are created, in these notorious, infamous 12 years nothing is done against the cruelty of Ismail Jebaazh, who eliminates and erases several dissidents of his regime. 2936 Downbow (Bow District) and Westcutting are founded. Westcutting becomes one of the first and most important industrial centres of the nation, but it is not yet part of any District 2937 By the foundation of Old Buxus, Woodring and Bios the new Buxus District is created. After some fierce disagreements between Buxus and Bow District, the governors agree that Westcutting will be part of Buxus District. 2938 Great expansion on the Northern and Midlle Island, via the foundations of Angled (Angled District), Sharpwirl (in the new Cape District, Midlle Island) and High Arcades and Low Arcades (both in the new Arcades District, Nortern Island). Nuclus joins the Arcades District. 3rd Elections, where pres. Sanxez is replaced by Antony Smith. 2939 Frastuck, Northend and Swirllan are founded, in the Northern Island. Until 2950, these cities are part of Stripe District 2940 Yet another district is founded, the Waveswirl District on the Zouthern Island. First cities here are Downwave and Upwave. 2941 Midllehaid and Capeport are founded, in Cape District. 2942 Yet another district is founded, the Norteese District on the Northern Island. First cities here are Thizeese and Felborg and Downmine. 4th elections, where Antony Smith is replaced by Sined Tatthi. 2943 Potatonia and Somewhat Harbour, in the new Somewhat District (Zouthern Island), are founded. Just like Shelter District, where the dictatorship of Ismail Jebaazh still goes on and on, the self-declared president of Somewhat District, Tim Oxean refuses to join the Federation. 2944 2944 is one of the most important years in the history of Meteora. In order to get the still resisting Somewhat and Shelter District to join the Meteora Federation, President Sined Tatthi, minister Jan van Aarle (Communication, Infrastructure, Transporting and Environment and regent Sal Arath (Zouthern Island) create a large Plan for the Improvement of Infrastructure in the Zouthern Island. The Zouthern Island Railroad COrporation is organized. Railroads will be build on the Zouthern Island, but only in the Buxus, Bow and Waveswirl District, thus excluding the still Shelter and Somewhat Districts. The city of Railtake Harbour is build in order to industrially produce all railroad facilities. The required materials are brought in from Track District and the new city of Alive Mines (Buxus District). All this causes an enormous improvement of wealth and the economy in the Federation of Meteora. As pres. Tatthi declares, the only way for Shelter and Somewhat District to enjoy this "wealth and glory" is to join the Federation. In spite of all the effort, both Tim Oxean and Ismail Jebaazh refuse. As Ismail Jebaazh says: "Independence is, obviously, more important than wealth or a booming economy. If I was asked what would be more important: to live in freedom or to live in luxury, such would be an easy decision. Freedom, I would say. Freedom, which will fade away as we join this Federation, whose arrogance is beyond our limits of tolerance!" Nevertheless, the rest of the world considers Jebaazh himself as very arrogant, but the Federal government is considered as weak and anxious. 2945 Swirlwave and Buxus Fields are founded, both in the Waveswirl District. Originally, Buxus Fields was intented as a supplementary industrial centre, besides Railtake Harbour, but Buxus Fields develops itself into a more commercial centre. In 2946, it will become the Provincial Capital. 2946 Buxus Fields becomes the Capital of the Zouthern Island province. The First Railroad is completed. Soon, the building of the Bow Railroad and later the Zouth Bow Railroad starts. 2962 Total colonization of all islands is now achieved Category:Timelines